


Good For Nothing

by castivak



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demonic Possession, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: someone finally had enough of belphegor parading around in jack's body.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947061
Kudos: 15





	Good For Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Day Three : Stabbing
> 
> i really could've done better with this but i hit a wall :/ this is also based on my hc that i think belphegor is actually a prince of hell but not as powerful as they rest so he isn't talked about.

belphegor let out a choked gasp as he felt something extremely sharp go through his back, looking down and seeing a blood stained angel blade protruding from his stomach, it angled weirdly as if whoever stabbed him looked like they were aiming for his heart and he moved and messed up their targeting.  
  
looks like someone finally had enough of belphegor parading around in jack's body.  
  
belphegor fell to the graveyard ground once the blade was removed from his body, coughing as the intense pain of being skewered like a piece of fucking steak settled into his body, the wound sparking with demonic essence and dripping blood, staining the sweater, "fuck." he muttered, teeth grinding together as he felt blood spill over his hand while pressing it over the wound, on his hands and knees in the dirt and watching drops of blood stain the grass.  
  
"how the fuck are you not dead?!" dean spat angrily, belphegor turning around and sitting up, still pressing to his bleeding wound and looking up at the hunter, who was holding onto a bloody angel blade and looked _furious_ , "i told you that i'm not some black-eyed goon already, did you forget about that?" he sassed, trying to keep his mask on as the urge to just lose his mind at dean and the pain was getting worse, whatever demonic bullshit that he was made up of trying to heal a wound but struggling. "also, what the fucking shit hell did you stab me for? i helped like i said i would."  
  
"yeah, you did your job, now you go back to where you came from."  
  
belphegor said nothing, not knowing how to respond as dean's words stung in a way that he wished they didn't, trying to get up but his legs didn't want to work and he fell back down, laying down on his back and scrunching his face up in pain, hearing slightly rushed footsteps and then feeling someone's hands on his bicep, gently helping him back up into a sitting position and while he couldn't see who it was, he knew that it was rowena; she was the only one who actually gave a shit about him, or at least he thought ~~(hoped~~ ) she did.  
  
"you're welcome, by the way."  
  
dean rolled his eyes, angrily throwing the blade to the ground, "i want to know why the hell you're still alive?" sam announced, belphegor turning his head to look at the hunter, going to respond but the feeling of the tissues fusing back together in his body made him groan, "he was one of the first, lilith and lucifer turned him themselves." rowena explained for him, belphegor cringing a little at the mention of how he even became a demon was brought up, "all the princes are dead, he can't be one."  
  
"i'm the runt of the litter, they're too ashamed to talk about me."  
  
"thanks for telling us that you're a fucking yellow eyes; can you get out of that body now?"  
  
times like these made belphegor really wish that he was a little bit more demonic because then he would have the guts to fucking rip dean's heart out without feeling bad, "i get it, i'm good for fucking nothing, but can i get over you fucking stabbing me first? it didn't kill me, but _fuck_." he spat, hating how his voice quivered slightly with emotion as he spoke, once again wishing that he was a little more demonic.

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


End file.
